1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of data communications, and more particularly, to communication of audio-video information.
2. Background Art
System-on-chip (SoC) and other integrated circuit (IC) solutions often include different stacks of processing logic for communicating various types of data. FIG. 1 show one example of a conventional application processor 100 for transmitting data. Application processor 100 includes a link layer 140 for performing digital processing of data according to a communication standard, and a physical (PHY) layer logic 130 for application processor 100 to transmit analog signals representing such data. Such analog signals can represent, for example, data other than audio data and video data. In addition, application processor 100 includes audio-video (AV) link layer logic 110 for digital processing of other AV information according to another standard, such as an HDMI standard, for AV communications. Application processor 100 further comprises AV physical (PHY) layer logic 120 for application processor 100 to transmit analog signals representing AV information processed by AV link layer logic 110.
As successive generations of IC fabrication techniques continue to scale circuit speed, size and integration, there is an attendant demand for additional and more varied functionality to be incorporated into individual packages or dies. The need to meet this demand will continue to place a growing premium on IC resources such as die area and the availability of contacts (e.g. pins, pads, balls, etc.) for connecting dies and/or packages. Consequently, there is a need for new solutions to efficiently use and/or provide access to such IC resources.